<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящий подарок by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364499">Настоящий подарок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bromance to Romance, Crossover, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все загадки в мире — для Шинсо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Настоящий подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WTF BNHA 2020, <br/>Вельзи-канон вписан в канон БНХА</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шинсо с детства любил загадки. Они представлялись ему чем-то вроде подарков под пушистой украшенной елью. В рассветной тишине найти коробку, подписанную его именем, аккуратно потянуть за ленты, с предвкушением развернуть блестящую подарочную упаковку, отклеить весь скотч, пошуршать бумагой, складывая смятую в ровные разглаженные стопки и откладывая в сторону, и достать наконец драгоценное сокровище. И что дальше? Зависит от подарка. Долго и увлечённо играть с ним, быстро и с аппетитом съесть, собрать, как конструктор, и добавить в коллекцию, или разобрать обратно, сложить хитроумный красивый пазл, склеить, повесить на видное место и радоваться при взгляде на него. Но это в мечтах.</p>
<p>В реальности загадки хранились не под елью, а в сердцах других людей. Или, бывало, загадки искрили на пересечении нескольких причуд, предваряя минуты учебных сражений, когда нужно было придумать новую тактику и стратегию. Ещё в реальности загадки вовсе не были подписаны как «Для Шинсо Хитоши». И никто не приходил в восторг, когда Шинсо пытался вскрыть чужие сердца и манипулировать решениями с помощью причуды. Но от Шинсо вообще мало кто приходил в восторг, честно говоря, поэтому с этим можно было смириться. Причуда не определяет, станет человек злодеем или нет, это он для себя решил твёрдо.</p>
<p>С поддержкой Айзавы-сенсея и, как это ни удивительно, ребят из 1-А и 1-В он стал ближе к своей мечте стать профессиональным героем. Больше мечта не скрывалась под затаённой болью и обиженной гордостью, не пряталась от недоверия окружающих и не смирялась с общим классом Академии. Его мечта выросла в цель. А противники и глупцы, то есть будущие герои из 1-А и 1-В, всё чаще стали казаться ему отличными ребятами и вовсе не надутыми индюками, которые только и знают, что выпячивать свои таланты, геройские-прегеройские причуды. Всё чаще Шинсо находил, что у них есть, чему поучиться. А ещё от них восхитительно пахло загадками. Самыми рождественскими, с корицей и гвоздикой, какао и ванилью.</p>
<p>К ребятам нужно было присмотреться ещё внимательнее, чем когда он считал, что они просто его соперники. Откровенная и острая на язык, разумно рассуждающая Джиро, Тодороки — омут с чертями, Бакуго — бездна с монстрами, дружелюбный Киришима и такой схожий с ним Тецутецу, совершенно волшебная Яойорозу, ответственный Иида, милая и упрямая, очень практичная Урарака, целеустремлённая и внимательная Кендо, многие и многие другие. Они его возможная команда, его будущий опыт и, может быть (Шинсо позволял себе надеяться), его будущие друзья. Шинсо начал с предубеждённости, но теперь медленно налаживал отношения с другими классами, это было странно и непривычно, но захватывало. Некоторых ребят Шинсо выделял особенно, они меняли в нём нечто важное.</p>
<p>Оджиро — его первое и болезненное, неудачное знакомство с 1-А классом на спортивном фестивале. Шинсо был благодарен команде за то, что они вместе прошли этап. Но они были не вместе на самом деле, и эта победа демонстрировала его поражение: Шинсо никогда не найдёт друзей и верную команду. Так он тогда думал. Надёжный и сильный в бою Оджиро — честен, у него странные принципы, и Шинсо пришлось принять их. Но Шинсо ведь не мог просто предложить намеченным игрокам пройти испытание с ним? Или мог? Потом Шинсо всё чаще думал: всё нормально, он может играть честно и открыто с теми, с кем он заодно, а использовать способности на противниках. И Оджиро уже не сторонился его, не игнорировал и не шугался. Это раньше Шинсо в глубине души хотел, чтобы его союзники были не вынужденными, а настоящими. Теперь Шинсо открыто стремился к этому и работал с командой заодно. И улыбался Оджиро при встрече. А уж что улыбка выходила немного зловещая и Оджиро, кажется, менялся в лице — с этим тоже можно поработать.</p>
<p>Мидория — тот, кто сопротивлялся его причуде и победил, но это поражение будто бы принесло Шинсо счастье. Мидория, со всей своей странной и очень подходящей герою причудой, нёсся вперёд и не умел беречь себя, а ведь мёртвый герой — бесполезный герой, это опасно и неблагоразумно. Но Мидория действительно спасал жизни и он всё-таки выживал: благодаря упрямству, удаче и поддержке друзей. Его правда любили. А он дружил со всеми. Впрочем, он пытался дружить даже с Бакуго, а это говорило о многом. Шинсо Мидория тоже протянул руку и широко, но чуточку застенчиво, улыбался. Всегда пытался здороваться и махал ему при встрече. И как бы там ни закрывался Шинсо, в его душе таяли ледники. Кажется, спрятать настоящие чувства от Мидории было нереально, а тот открыто радовался, что Шинсо выбрал путь героя, и уважал это решение.</p>
<p>Монома отнёсся к Шинсо благосклонно. Шинсо он завораживал и вдохновлял не меньше, а то и больше Мидории. Монома сиял, как звезда, пах цитрусовыми, ванилью и успехом. Лидер 1-В, и это поразительно. Причуда Мономы была близка Шинсо. Он с лёгкостью забирал способности других и с умом использовал. Разве не великолепно? Этот угрожающе тёмный, злодейский оттенок его причуды не мешал Мономе быть лидером в классе героев. Конечно, ненадолго заимствовать причуду не одно и то же, что временно управлять другим человеком, иметь полную власть над его телом и сознанием. Но Монома всё равно стал примером, что невозможного нет, и его поддержка ощущалась для Шинсо значимой: Монома поддерживал его тепло и уверенно и хотел в свой класс.</p>
<p>А самой волнующей загадкой почему-то оказался Каминари. Может, он ничего в Шинсо и не менял, но был рядом и этого хватало. Каминари пах цитрусовыми и был будто бы весь пропитан солнечным светом. Простой, весёлый, даже не очень умный. Душа компании, безобиден, беззаботен. Беспокоился разве что по глупым поводам, не стоящим внимания, и одному важному: не ударит ли его сила по другим. Очень общительный. С Каминари было легко и радостно даже Шинсо. Мидория или Монома могли игнорировать сопротивление и хмурость Шинсо, а Каминари же просто не замечал: обнимал за плечи, тащил куда-то, болтал за двоих и, кстати, разговаривать с ним совсем не боялся. Только моменты он подбирал ровно те, когда Шинсо сам был не против. Однажды Шинсо бы привык к его бесстрашию, болтовне и лёгкости, если бы эти пункты исчерпывали Каминари. Но тот Шинсо регулярно озадачивал, ведь Шинсо внимательно его слушал. Всегда слушал. И иногда в бесконечном словесном потоке Каминари встречал странное и важное:</p>
<p>— Мой герой номер один не в топе, беспричудный, но, Шинсо, я не встречал героя круче. Вот вырасту и стану как он! А, к чему это я. Причуда не роляет. Шинсо, верю в тебя, чувак! Стань моим героем номер два! Офигенная злодейская причуда, это же концепт, быть героем! Помогу, чем смогу. Давай сломаем шаблон! Будем работать вместе! — И поднятый вверх палец, и вся жизнерадостность Каминари, внезапно переключающегося на рассказ о музыкальной группе «Хильдегар-чего-то там».</p>
<p>Или:</p>
<p>— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, фух, — длинно выдыхает Каминари, опираясь ладонями о колени. А потом выпрямляется и радостно орёт: — Все в порядке, е-е-е! Я лучше себя контролирую! Класс!</p>
<p>Успокаивается, только когда они с Джиро звонко хлопают ладонью о ладонь. Это правда была хорошая командная работа. Или Каминари не успокаивается, он успевает закружить Шинсо в дурацком танце и шепчет радостно:</p>
<p>— Ограничители — отличная идея! Хотя, конечно, самообладание тоже важно.</p>
<p>— Ограничители? — шёпотом переспрашивает Шинсо.</p>
<p>— А? Да не, забей, просто парочка давних запретов от отца и новое внушение от няни. И-и-и победа!</p>
<p>— Няни? — Шинсо смеётся неожиданно для самого себя. Какая ещё няня в возрасте Каминари? — У тебя есть младшие братья и сёстры?</p>
<p>— Да, обязательно познакомлю, когда мы узнаем друг друга поближе. Мы же узнаем друг друга поближе, Шинсо?</p>
<p>Шинсо кивнул тогда молча, заинтригованный. Больше полугода Каминари болтал с ним о важном и о всякой ерунде, и первый раз Шинсо слышал о его семье.</p>
<p>Как именно чутьё, общительность и свободное время помогали Каминари — неизвестно, но только он почти всегда знал, когда у Шинсо заканчивались индивидуальные занятия с Айзавой. Знал и подлавливал Шинсо, уводил в парк на скамейку, а в рюкзаке за спиной у него всегда было два ланчбокса, бутылка апельсинового сока и термос с горячим какао — для Шинсо. Откуда у него еда, Каминари загадочно отшучивался. В конце концов, выяснилось, что ланчбоксы всё-таки от Оджиро, который отменно готовил и готовить обожал, а какао — фирменный семейный рецепт Каминари по отцовской линии. И дальше Шинсо уже не давил, привык, что все действительно важные секреты Каминари были связаны с семьёй.</p>
<p>Сам Шинсо знал пока не так уж много, но, возможно, больше других. Он собирал картину по крупицам, из оговорок и рассказов Каминари. Тот — старший ребёнок, а его родители путешествуют с малышкой Нико, самой младшенькой. Раньше у семьи Каминари были даже горничные. Что поменялось, Шинсо не понял, но сейчас в семье Каминари только беспричудный нянька для малыша Вельзи, который ходит в начальную школу. А этот то ли нянька, то ли чуть ли не приёмный отец заодно присматривает и за Каминари, и изредка вправляет ему мозги с полного его согласия. А младшего брата звали Вельзи явно неспроста. Шинсо сначала не понял, переспросил Каминари, а тот захохотал: в семье Каминари мощные стихийные способности детей не ограничивали, только развивали. Вельзевул — потому что может устроить Ад на Земле, если хорошенько заплачет (а няньке ничего, жив, здравствует и воспитывает).</p>
<p>— Я ещё и не так мог, веришь? — хвалился Каминари и наверняка врал, но очень вдохновенно и искренне.</p>
<p>— А что теперь поменялось?</p>
<p>— Так в Юэй захотел, — Каминари улыбался солнечно и немного нервно. — Нельзя же покалечить кого ненароком.</p>
<p>Так тему и закрывали. Шинсо ценил чужие личные границы, особенно когда дело касалось друга. И вообще: все тайны Каминари — сокровища Шинсо, а не достояние общественности. Из самого непонятного, о чём Шинсо не решился расспросить, было про блокаторы. Но, если Шинсо правильно понял, то либо у кого-то в семье была способность ограничивать стихийные причуды или родители пошли к специалисту, когда Каминари заявил, что хочет в Академию Юэй и стать настоящим героем вопреки всему. Почему «вопреки» и чему именно вопреки, Шинсо решил пока не интересоваться. Может, Каминари вообще так много болтал с ним обо всём подряд, что Шинсо был молчалив и не разговорчив? Но Каминари тянулся к нему и Шинсо тянулся в ответ. Кажется, это называлось дружбой или взаимными чувствами. Шинсо пока не был уверен. Только в том, что это для них двоих.</p>
<p>После очередной межклассовой тренировки измотанный Каминари показался ему непривычно бледным и молчаливым, поэтому Шинсо сам повёл его отдыхать на парковую скамейку. Разве что еды у него с собой не было, да и какао, а сгонять к автоматам за соком для Каминари — можно, но лучше всё-таки не оставлять его сейчас.</p>
<p>— Хочешь конфетку? — еле ворочая языком, спросил его чумной Каминари. Вот уж у кого еда не переводилась даже в карманах и потайных отделениях геройского костюма.</p>
<p>Шинсо кивнул и забрал конфету. Молча развернул фантик и также молча запихнул шоколадную конфету Каминари в рот. Тот удивлённо захлопал глазами, но прожевал и блаженно зажмурился.</p>
<p>— Шпашибо, Шинсо.</p>
<p>Сказать, что Шинсо удивлён, ничего не сказать. Вот Шинсо и молчал. Только протянул руку, коснулся пряди зелёных волос, погладил, потрогал. Однажды Шинсо уже мерещилось, но сейчас вот он был уверен совершенно точно: от усталости и перенапряжения светло-пшеничные, почти блондинистые волосы Каминари стали вдруг оттенка молодой зелёной травы.</p>
<p>— Что, Шинсо? У меня паучок в волосах? Муха? Комар? Жучок? Ну, бабочка, что ли? Не молчи! — Странно даже, что Каминари не вертелся, чтобы посмотреть или скинуть, наоборот, замер под прикосновением.</p>
<p>— Зелёные, — наконец произнёс Шинсо, а Каминари ойкнул, провёл ладонью по волосам, и те вновь стали пшенично-золотыми, с неизменной чёрной молнией на чёлке.</p>
<p>— Прости. Обычно посторонние не видят, да и не должны. Хотя ты и… Смотри. — Каминари широко улыбнулся и волосы его на одну секунду позеленели полностью. — Это тоже я, но для самых близких.</p>
<p>— Приятно познакомиться, а я Шинсо Хитоши, мои волосы не меняют цвет, но я рад попасть в круг твоих близких, Каминари, — заворожённо прошептал Шинсо и смущённо добавил: — Ты настоящий подарок.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже, Шинсо. — Каминари беззаботно рассмеялся и растрепал ему чёлку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>